Kesalahan?
by Hakakarow
Summary: "kau bilang aku jalang! apa kau tidak bisa bercermin!."/"Aku Mencintainya, Tapi aku juga membencinya."/"tinggalkan dia, hiduplah bersamaku, kau akan bahagia."
1. Kesalahan

Kesalahan...?

..

..

Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Genre : Romance Hurt/comfort

Cast : Sakura H x Sasuke U x Itachi U x Naruto U

Pairing : -

.

.

.

.

**DLDR**

Sekedar kisah perjalanan cinta dari org2 bermasalah. Hidup dalam lingkaran Gelap yang tak berujung membuat mereka jatuh kedalam godaan. Sebuah bencana yang ditimbulkan hanya karna satu kata "cinta". Membuat mereka buta akan kebenaran. Namun apakah mereka akan melanjutkan dosa mereka hingga mereka mati? Siapa yang tahu? Itu adalah rahasia tuhan...

.

.

.

**Sasuke Uchiha**

"Apakah aku salah jika menyukainya sementara aku sudah memiliki seorang istri dan anak. Tapi apa dayaku, perasan brengsek ini muncul dgn sendirinya. Aku tidak bisa menghilangkannya, aku bahkan diam2 mengencani perempuan agar rasa ini menghilang, tidak peduli bagaimana perasaan istriku jika mengetahuiku bermain dgn perempuan diluar sana, Setidaknya ini lebih baik, dari pada dia mengetahuiku menyukai org itu. Itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin hancur, Ya aku menyukai dia. Dia Uzumaki Naruto, aku menyukai Seorang pria yang tidak lain Kakak kandung dari Istriku Uzumaki sakura atau sekarang uchiha sakura. Kami-sama, Aku tidak salah bukan? Katakan jika aku telah melakukan hal yang benar.. ya mungkin..."

**Sakura Haruno**

"Mengingatnya saja membuatku merasa menjadi perempuan yang hina. Aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padaku , aku menjalin hubungan gelap dgn Kakak iparku... Apakah aku pantas disebut sebagai perempuan baik-baik... sementara aku selalu berada dalam satu selimut dgn kakak iparku jika suamiku pergi, tapi ini juga salahnya, dia yang selalu meninggalkanku, Membuatku haus akan kasih sayang seorang suami, dan dia dtng membawa kehangatan yg aku rindukan sekaligus menariku ke dlm lubang itu. Setidaknya ini hanya sementara, ya sementara sampai suamiku kembali seperti dulu, sebelum aku semakin jatuh kedalam lubang ini hingga aku tidak dapat kembali di jalanku lagi... Uchiha Itachi aku harap kau tidak terlalu menariku hingga aku tak dpt kembali."

**Uchiha Itachi**

"Aku datang membawa kehangatan padanya, menawarkan kasih sayang padanya. Dia yg selalu merenung memikirkan adik bodohku, ya setidaknya dgn kebodohannya itu aku bisa memiliki wanita itu, adik iparku yang aku cintai. Aku tidak peduli, aku membawanya jatuh bersamaku kedalam lubang gelap itu, aku tidak akan membuatnya bisa lepas dari lubang itu hingga, Aku memilikinya sepenuhnya. Aku tidak salah tentu saja, adikku menyia-yiakan istrinya dan aku?, aku telah menunggu kesempatan ini bertahun-tahun, aku tidak peduli walau harus melakukan dosa besar sekalipun... Karna aku mencintainya.. Uzumaki Sakura"

**_salam_**

**_haruko-chan_**


	2. kesalahan?

KESALAHAN...?

Disclaimer : masashi Kishimoto

Genre : hurt/comfort Romance

Cast : Sakura x itachi x Sasuke x naruto

pair : -

Rate : M (untuk jaga-jaga)

.

.

.

.

.

.

DLDR

(Don't Like Don't Read)

.

.

.

Malam yang tenang dan sunyi menjadi saksi bisu dari dua orang dewasa yang tengah asik bercumbu...suara erangan dan desahan menghiasi malam mereka. Kegiatan rutin yang mereka lakukan ketika suami dari sang wanita sekaligus Adik kandung dari tokoh pria malam ini sedang berpergian. Jika kalian kira mereka adalah sepasang suami istri maka kalian salah, mereka adalah saudara ipar, Benar..saudara ipar. Uchiha sakura Istri dari Uchiha Sasuke kini tengah berselingkuh dengan Uchiha itachi, Kakak dari sasuke, Ya...selingkuh adalah kata yang tepat untuk mereka...

"engghhh... Itachi-nii, Aku merasa yang kita lakukan ini salah". Ucap seorang wanita kepada Lelaki yang kini tengah memeluknya dalam keadaan telanjang bulat.

"Hmmm...begitukah? aku rasa tidak". pria yang dipanggil itachi itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menaruh kepalanya di leher sang wanita. "Jika memang ini adalah kesalahan...Aku tidak keberatan sama sekali...aku bahagia". lanjutnya

Sakura membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah itachi. tangan kirinya dia letakkan dipipi itachi, dia menatap dalam kedua bola mata gelap milik itachi, seolah mencari sesuatu yang ingin di ketahui.

"Apakah suatu saat nanti...Kau dan aku bisa mengakhiri semua ini? kau tau kita berdua terjebak didalam lubang yang sama, semakin lama kita akan terus terperosok, hingga tidak dapat keluar, Aku...". sakura terdiam menunggu reaksi itachi, namun itachi hanya diam. "Aku takut...jika kita tidak bisa kembali lagi ke jalan yang harusnya kita lewati dan terus terjebak didalam lubang itu" lanjut sakura.

Itachi tetap terdiam, Itachi tahu yang mereka lakukan itu salah, tapi tanpa sakura ketahui memang itulah tujuan itachi.

"Jika memang begitu, aku akan membantumu keluar dari lubang itu". itachi perlahan membelai rambut merah muda didepannya dan mengecup dahi milik sakura. 'tidak.. aku tidak akan melepasmu, akan ku buat kau terjebak selamannya dalam lubang ini... aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkanmu...kau miliku cherry' batin itachi.

"Terima kasih untuk segalanya itachi-nii" sakura memeluk tubuh itachi dan mulai memejamkan mata untuk menjelajahi dunia mimpi.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

**TBC**

Makasih yang udah baca, maafkan cherry kalo ceritanya jelek banyak typo...wkwkwkwk harap maklum ... juga Cherry minta sarannya kira kira nanti pairnya Sasusaku atau itasaku... Sampai jumpa di chap depan...

Salam,CherryChan


End file.
